What Hurts the Most
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: Follows Duo after his break up. Sorta inspired by Rascal Flatts's 'What Hurts the Most.'


**Title:** What Hurts the Most.  
**Author:** The Phoenix  
**Pairings:** 2x(1 or 5, you pick ^_^)  
**Rating:** Erm, rated a little high for language?

**Warnings:** AU. Inspired by What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts, my twisted take on the song.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GW, don't have the money to afford trying to steal it either, sooo, Not mine, the boys and Gundam Wing belongs to the creators, I only lay claim to my disturbed brain.

/

Duo sat in the kitchenette of his one bedroom house, staring out the window at the falling rain. A sad smile turned the corners of his mouth as he swirled his straw around his glass, ignoring the fact that all his ice had melted and watered down his iced tea. How long had he been left there staring at the rain, nobody to tell what he really wanted to.

A tear strayed down his cheek, which he didn't notice unil lightning lit the sky and he caught his reflection in the window. Reaching up to wipe the salty liquid from his cheek, he gave a defeated chuckle as a few more started falling.

Shaking his head, he got up and made his way from the kitchenette, through the small livingroom, and into the barely-master-bedroom. Plopping down on his bed, he grabbed a dark pillow and pulled it to his chest. Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of his almost lover, and now not so close friend. He didn't even try stopping the tears and sobs.

He really didn't think he could go on like this, but he swore to himself that he'd pretend everything was okay. What else could he do other than pretend, he had been left with the strict warning that nothing would change his friend's mind. Sighing, he leand back and curled onto his side.

/

"Wait!" Duo reached out, grasping a caramel wrist, trying not to let the other walk away. He tried to force his friend to look at him. Watching as the shorter teen paused, waiting, but not looking at him. Duo opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't articulate what he thought he wanted to say.

A glare and 'hmph' was the only response the American got before that arm was yanked from his grasp. Standing there, mouth frozen open from his attempt to speak, Duo felt a stab to his heart as he watched his most important friend walk away.

Turning, he punched the wall, ignoring the pain and other students. As one of his smaller friends walked over, her small hands grabbing his, Duo sighed. He looked into her blue eyes and saw the pity. Looking back to their retreating friend, he wondered what could have been if things had gone better.

/

"Duo!" Relena called as she ran up to him and pulled him into a strong hug. Close behind her was a few of their friends, all greeting the long haired teen in some way. "What are you doing at the mall today? Job hunting or just scouting out the new fashions?"

Duo put on his best smile and patted Relena's arm then waved to Quatre and the small group. It hurt when he noticed Quatre glancing back towards the food court, where Heero, Trowa, and WuFei all stood talking quietly.

"He still hate me?" Duo slid his hands in his back pockets, trying to ignore the sudden feeling that the realization that he was alone caused. His two blonde friends glanecd at each other before finally giving a softly spoken positive.

Sighing, Duo turned to leave. He ignored their calls for him to stay. This pain was why he didn't go out anymore, he always felt the loss. He decided to head home, at least there he could cry without people pitying him.

/

"Get your ass up!" Duo buried his head under his pillows to ignore the angry yelling. It seemed just ignoring his visitor hadn't worked, they'd just used his tricks against him and picked his lock. Groaning, he hoped they'd just change their mind.

"Get your ass out of bed, get dressed and do something!" Trowa grabbed the pillows and tossed them off the bed, then proceeded to do the same with the blankets. "You can not just live in this regret!"

Duo glared at his tall friend and sat up, crossing his arms. "Why the hell should I bother?"

"Because you can't wallow like this. Maybe this childish attitude about it is why he left you." Trowa stepped back quickly when Duo jumped up, anger evident in his cobalt eyes.

"If I could do it over again, I would! I would make it all better, but I can't because he won't let me!" Duo sagged to the floor and felt numb. He couldn't even feel distressed enough to cry, he just wanted the pain over.

As Trowa sighed and went about the room to get Duo something to wear for the day, Duo rubbed his face roughly. Getting up, he started towards his little bathroom. "If I could, I'd give him all the words in my heart I left unspoken."

/

Duo frowned when Trowa shoved him through the doors to the small family diner. There at a table to the side was Quatre, Heero, and WuFei. He started to turn away when Trowa just grabbed his arm and led him to the table. A bit of panic started to grow in his heart, knowing that if he got close to the table, things would turn bad.

Trowa stopped a foot from the table, still holding Duo's upperarm tightly. Glaring at the American, the taller teen growled out: "talk, now, fix this. We want to have group meals again."

Seeing Quatre nod, Duo closed his eyes and brought a hand to his face, rubbing roughly. "You know, what hurts the most... was being so close to you..."

Looking up, he sighed at the angry glare sent his way. "Let me finish... I have so much to say, but I always have to watch you walk away."

When it was obvious he wasn't going to run, Trowa let go of his arm. Duo bit his lip and took a calming breath. "Now I'll never know what could have been."

Stepping closer to the table, he dropped to his knees and rested his hands on denim clad knees, staring up into dark eyes. Duo knew he looked pitiful. "I didn't know... that lovin' you was what I was trying to do."

"Don't.." Duo ignored as the other tried to cut him off.

"Every time you said you loved me, I played my way out of saying it. I don't say those words easily, and now I know that I've broke your heart. I also know that I can now say it and mean it."

Not moving from where he was, even though the other kept pushing his hands away, Duo leaned his forehead on his hands. "I can take the empty house, I can cry every once and a while, but what upsets me is that you're gone."

"People are staring," was growled at him and Duo nodded, getting up.

"I love you, I'm sorry for never saying it." Duo turned and made for the exit, ignoring Quatre and Trowa's calls for him to get back to the table.

/

The Phoenix - Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R if you like. This was just a random thing to make while waiting on my roommate to get out of classes, since I'm the driver and his classes are later than mine. Also, yay for avoiding homework to make this for you guys. ^_^


End file.
